finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Celes Chere/Other appearances
Series appearances ''Final Fantasy Tactics S Celes appears as a recruitable character and is of the Visitor race with Rune Knight as her main job. Her attack is Blizzard & Runic and her ability is Runic Magic Reflect. FFTS Celes.png|Celes. FFTS Celes Portrait.png|Celes's portrait. FFTS Celes Icon.png|Celes's icon. FFTS_Celes_Sprite.png|Celes's sprite. Final Fantasy Legends II Celes appears as a light-elemental God summon. She can be obtained as a summon through the game's summon drawing shop. The design for the Celes summon are a fusion on her in-game sprites from ''Final Fantasy VI with borrowed elements from her Yoshitaka Amano artwork. Celes's special attack is Reincarnation Blessing, which revives all allies and restores up to 1/2 of their max HP. Summoning Celes costs 3 points from the consumption gauge. Her phantom stone is an SSS rank summon and she has a summon cost of 20 to equip to a character. Her artwork was done by freelance artist Aoki. Depending on the Celes summon's rank, the wielder can use the following abilities: *Spinning Edge Z *Spinning Edge Χ *Spinning Edge Ω ;Upgrading stats ;Passive abilities *The following are bonus abilities granted to characters equipped with Celes. FFLII Celes Rank 6 Artwork.png|Artwork (Rank 6). FFLTnS Celes.png|Phantom stone (Rank 6). FFLTnS Celes Alt2.png|Phantom stone (Rank 8). FFLTnS Reincarnation Blessing.png|Reincarnation Blessing. FFLTNS Celes Costume.png|Celes costume. FFLII Celes Costume Banner.png|Costume banner. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Celes Chere appears as a purchasable character in the iOS port. To use Celes, the player needs to buy her through the online store. Her appearance is based on concept artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. ;Stats ;Abilities Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Celes returns as an unlockable character, and is unlocked by collecting Turquoise Crystal Shards. She is a Spell and Defense oriented character. ;Stats ;Abilities Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Pictlogica Final Fantasy Celes appears as a playable character. PFF Celes Illust.png|Illustration. PFF Opera Celes Illust.png|Opera Celes illustration. PFF Celes.png|Sprite. PFF Opera Celes.png|Opera Celes sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Celes appears as an ally and a summonable Legend. She is depicted in her Yoshitaka Amano outfit and her Maria outfit. Her EX abilities are Breach Blast, Tidal Wave, Meltdown, Spinning Edge and Holy (VI). ;Ability Cards FFAB Poison - Celes SR.png|Poison (SR). FFAB Thundara - Celes SR.png|Thundara (SR). FFAB Poison - Celes SR+.png|Poison (SR+). FFAB Thundara - Celes SR+.png|Thundara (SR+). FFAB Blizzaga - Celes SSR.png|Blizzaga (SSR). FFAB Gravija - Celes SSR.png|Gravija (SSR). FFAB Gravity - Celes SSR.png|Gravity (SSR). FFAB Meltdown - Celes SSR.png|Meltdown (SSR). FFAB Meteor - Celes SSR.png|Meteor (SSR). FFAB Spinning Edge - Celes SSR.png|Spinning Edge (SSR). FFAB Thundaga - Celes SSR.png|Thundaga (SSR). FFAB Thundara - Celes SSR.png|Thundara (SSR). FFAB Blizzaga - Celes SSR+.png|Blizzaga (SSR+). FFAB Gravija - Celes SSR+.png|Gravija (SSR+). FFAB Gravity - Celes SSR+.png|Gravity (SSR+). FFAB Meltdown - Celes SSR+.png|Meltdown (SSR+). FFAB Meteor - Celes SSR+.png|Meteor (SSR+). FFAB Spinning Edge - Celes SSR+.png|Spinning Edge (SSR+). FFAB Thundaga - Celes SSR+.png|Thundaga (SSR+). FFAB Thundara - Celes SSR+.png|Thundara (SSR+). FFAB Spinning Edge - Celes UR.png|Spinning Edge (UR). FFAB Zantetsuken - Celes UR.png|Zantetsuken (UR). FFAB Thundaga - Celes UR+.png|Thundaga (UR+). FFAB Holy - Celes UUR.png|Holy (UUR). FFAB Meteor - Celes UUR.png|Meteor (UUR). FFAB Meltdown - Celes UUR.png|Meltdown (UUR). FFAB Meltdown - Celes CR.png|Meltdown (CR). ;Legend Cards FFAB Blizzara - Celes Legend SR.png|Blizzara (SR). FFAB Poison - Celes Legend SR.png|Poison (SR). FFAB Thundara - Celes Legend SR.png|Thundara (SR). FFAB Blizzara - Celes Legend SR+.png|Blizzara (SR+). FFAB Poison - Celes Legend SR+.png|Poison (SR+). FFAB Thundara - Celes Legend SR+.png|Thundara (SR+). FFAB Blizzara - Celes Legend SSR.png|Blizzara (SSR). FFAB Breach Blast - Celes Legend SSR.png|Breach Blast (SSR). FFAB Firaga - Celes Legend SSR.png|Firaga (SSR). FFAB Meltdown - Celes Legend SSR.png|Meltdown (SSR). FFAB Meteor - Celes Legend SSR.png|Meteor (SSR). FFAB Thundaga - Celes Legend SSR.png|Thundaga (SSR). FFAB Blizzara - Celes Legend SSR+.png|Blizzara (SSR+). FFAB Breach Blast - Celes Legend SSR+.png|Breach Blast (SSR+). FFAB Firaga - Celes Legend SSR+.png|Firaga (SSR+). FFAB Meltdown - Celes Legend SSR+.png|Meltdown (SSR+). FFAB Meteor - Celes Legend SSR+.png|Meteor (SSR+). FFAB Thundaga - Celes Legend SSR+.png|Thundaga (SSR+). FFAB Shin-Zantetsuken - Celes Legend UR.png|Shin-Zantetsuken (UR). FFAB Spinning Edge - Celes Legend UR.png|Spinning Edge (UR). FFAB Blizzaga - Locke (Assist Celes) Legend UR+.png|Blizzaga (UR+). FFAB Holy - Celes Legend UR+.png|Holy (VI) (UR+). FFAB Meltdown - Celes Legend UR+.png|Meltdown (UR+). FFAB Meltdown - Celes Legend UR+ 2.png|Meltdown (UR+). FFAB Shin Zantetsuken - Celes Legend UR+.png|Shin Zantetsuken (UR+). FFAB Spinning Edge - Celes Legend UR+.png|Spinning Edge (UR+). FFAB Spinning Edge - Celes Legend UR+ 2.png|Spinning Edge (UR+). FFAB Tidal Wave FFVI Legend UR+.png|Tidal Wave (UR+). FFAB Zantetsuken - Celes Legend UR+.png|Zantetsuken (UR+). FFAB Holy - Celes Legend UUR.png|Holy (UUR). FFAB Meltdown - Celes Legend UUR.png|Meltdown (UUR). FFAB Meteor - Celes Legend CR.png|Meteor (CR). Final Fantasy Artniks Celes appears as an obtainable card. Final Fantasy All the Bravest Celes is an exclusive character only available from the Premium Character Shop as a random downloadable content, she uses the Spinning Edge ability during battle. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Celes appears as a playable character. She was first recruited after collecting 8,000 Memory Prisms during the Survival Event Magitek Facility Infiltration. She could be re-recruited the Challenge Event Back to the Skies as the First Time Reward for completing the event's stage Magitek Factory in Part 1. She was also available in Sketching Miracles and Prima Donna. ;Assessment Celes is a Rune Knight, whose combat role is Physical/Magic Hybrid. Celes strikes a solid balance between her physical and magical stats. She also has a good Speed stat throughout her progression and boasts one of the highest Resistance scores in the game. All of these combine to make Celes a well-rounded character, as much at ease with a sword as any other warrior would be; and so she is a frontline attacker who just happens to have mastered the Spellblade arts as no other unit can—or does. The player can put her skills to work against Reflect-happy foes such as Baigan. As a Rune Knight, two of Celes's Soul Breaks draw magic toward herself and completely absorb it, making her indispensable against wizardly foes. ;Stats ;Abilities Celes can use the Black Magic spells up to rarity rank 4, White Magic spells up to rarity rank 3, Spellblade abilities up to rarity rank 5, Combat abilities up to rarity rank 3, and Knight abilities up to rarity rank 5. Her default Soul Break is Magic Shield which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment raises the party's Resistance by 50% for 25 seconds. The sword Soul Sabre (VI) allows Celes to use Runic Blade which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment absorbs enemies' Black Magic abilities to restore her own Black Magic ability uses; this status lasts for 25 seconds. The sword Rune Blade (VI) allows her to use Spinning Edge which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment deals three successive wind attacks to one target. The sword Excalibur (VI) grants the Super Soul Break Indomitable Blade, which for one Soul Gauge segment unleashes a five-hit combo on one target and grants full Runic status, absorbing all of the target's black and white magic as her own. Upon its mastery, Celes's Attack is augmented by 10 points . ;Equipment Celes can equip the following weapon types: daggers, swords, rods, and staves. The swords Soul Sabre (VI) and Rune Blade (VI) allow Celes to use Runic Blade and Spinning Edge, respectively. The sword Excalibur (VI) allows her to use Indomitable Blade. She can equip the following armor types: shields, hats, helms, light armor, robes, and bracers. She can equip accessories. FFRK Celes Profile.png|Profile image. FFRK Celes Battle Pose.png|Battle pose. FFRK_Magitek_Facility_Infiltration_JP.png|Japanese event banner for Magitek Facility Infiltration. FFRK Magitek Facility Infiltration Event.png|Global event banner for Magitek Facility Infiltration. FFRK Back to the Skies JP.png|Japanese event banner for Back to the Skies. FFRK Back to the Skies Event.png|Global event banner for Back to the Skies. FFRK Prima Donna JP.png|Japanese event banner for Prima Donna. FFRK Prima Donna Event.png|Global event banner for Prima Donna. FFRK Opera Celes.png|Opera Diva sprite. FFRK Celes sprites.png|Set of Celes's General sprites. FFRK Celes Actress sprites.png|Set of Celes's "Opera Star" Wardrobe Record sprites. FFRK Celes MC.png|Celes's Memory Crystal. FFRK Celes MCII.png|Celes's Memory Crystal II. FFRK Celes MCIII.png|Celes's Memory Crystal III. FFRK spritesheet Celes.png|Spritesheet. FFRK Ardent Blade Icon.png|Icon for Ardent Blade. FFRK Frigid Blade Icon.png|Icon for Frigid Blade. FFRK Ardent Blade.png|Ardent Blade. FFRK Frigid Blade.png|Frigid Blade. FFRK Brilliant Break Sword Icon.png|Icon for Brilliant Break Sword (鮮麗なる決別の剣). FFRK Swiftly Prepared Sword Icon.png|Icon for Swiftly Prepared Sword (絢爛なる覚悟の剣). FFRK Brilliant Break Sword.png|Brilliant Break Sword. FFRK Swiftly Prepared Sword.png|Swiftly Prepared Sword. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Celes appears as a vision obtainable through summoning. Her job is Rune Knight. Her trust mastery reward is Minerva Bustier. She possesses the special abilities Runic Blade, MAG +10%, Magic Break and Focus. She possesses the magics Blizzard, Cure, Poisona, Blizzara, Faith, Libra, Protect, Shell and Blizzaga. Her limit bursts are Spinning Edge, Spinning Saber and Invincible Blade. FFBE Celes.png|No. 206. FFBE Celes 2.png|No. 207. FFBE Celes 3.png|No. 208. World of Final Fantasy Celes appears in the game as a playable character. Apparently taken from her character in the ''Final Fantasy VI World of Balance (as she is at least 19 years of age in the World of Ruin), she is also featured alongside Cloud Strife in the side-quest "Operation Opera". Who's Who Celes :CV: Christina Rose / Houko Kuwashima :Age in Grymoire: 18 :Notes: Library sentry in Tometown / Gallant and poised / Buddy-buddy with Cid / Part steely soldier, part romantic. :First World of Origin :FINAL FANTASY VI WoFF Celes.png| WoFF Celes SS.png| WoFF Celes SS2.png| WoFF Celes SS3.png| WoFF Celes SS4.png| ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Celes's cards are Ice-elemental, and portray her artworks by Yoshitaka Amano and her super-deformed art, and her ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy appearance. Celes TCG.png|5-039S. Celes2 TCG.png|5-040U. Celes PR TCG.png|PR-070. Celes3 TCG.png|Trading card. Celes6 TCG.png|Trading card. ''Triple Triad'' Celes appears on Triple Triad cards. 128a Celes.png|Celes 136a Celes.png|Celes 144a The Opéra.png|Celes at the opera Category:Final Fantasy VI player character other appearances